Requiem
FAMILIAR FACES SAY GOOD-BYE TO AN OLD FRIEND -- Bartlet (Martin Sheen) and his current staff as well as those from the past, come together for Leo's funeral. Santos (Jimmy Smits) is faced with the loss of his running mate. Summary The opening scene is Leo's funeral. Members of the congreation are shown to be in tears. A military honor guard leads the casket out of the cathedral. His pallbearers include President Jed Bartlet, Charlie Young, President-Elect Matthew Santos, Barry Goodwin, Mallory O'Brien's husband, and Josh Lyman. Leo receives a military funeral and is laid to rest at Arlington National Cemetery. Toby attends the funeral. Abigail Bartlet states that Leo would not have liked all the fuss being made over him. President-Elect Matthew Santos tells Josh that he has asked Barry Goodwin to head up his transition team. Starring :Alan Alda as Arnold VinickNOTES *The only three members of the main cast, both past and present, missing from Leo's funeral service are Sam Seaborn, Kate Harper and Mandy Hampton *This is the only episode of the 7th season where all thirteen of the main cast appear in the opening credits. Despite this, Mary McCormack does not appear in the episode. :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Kristin Chenoweth as Annabeth Schott :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Gary Cole as Bob Russell :Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes :and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring :Chris Ellis as Congressman Tim Fields :John Aylward as Barry Goodwin :John Getz as Congressman Mark Sellner :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Renée Estevez as Nancy :Ken Lerner as Congressman Jim Marino :Ramón De Ocampo as Otto :Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman Special Guest Appearances *Annabeth Gish as Elizabeth Bartlet *Tim Matheson as John Hoynes *Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas *Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet *Teri Polo as Helen Santos *Nina Siemaszko as Ellie Bartlet *Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien *Anna Deavere Smith as Dr. Nancy McNally *Kathleen York as Rep. Andy Wyatt Co-Starring *Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick *Mitchell Edmonds as Bishop Campbell *Pete Postiglione as Secret Service Agent Quotes Trivia *In the season 6 episode "NSF Thurmont," Josh and Toby discuss "Congressman Fields" as a Democrat they were surprised voted for the resolution urging President Bartlet to respond militarily to Admiral Fitzwallace's assassination. ERRORS *In the opening scene at the funeral the casket is carried backwards. The stars/head of the casket should be in the back. *The liturgy used by the bishop at the beginning are not Catholic, as Leo was, but rather are from the Episcopal Book of Common Prayer. Additionally, the Bishop wore a white cassock, but the funeral was in November and the correct liturgical color would be green or more appropriately violet or black for a funeral mass. Photos 718.png 718church.png Links *'[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0779711/ ''Requiem @ IMDb]''' Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 7